Gosh Dang It!
by ria diman
Summary: Draco Malfoy makes a deal with the devil, his grandmother.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

_Many years ago._

Virginia Malfoy looked out at the dark sky through her window.

_Beautiful, beautiful night._ She thought dreamily.

She turned and looked at her husband of 50 years who sat nodding in his armchair beside the fire. Such joy had she shared with this man, the love of her life. She smiled remembering how she, the brazen, wild headstrong girl had fallen so hard for the shy quiet scholar and chased him shamelessly until he agreed to marry her out of self-defense.

She was Mrs. Abraxas Malfoy. Still hard to believe sometimes. She had known so much joy. But with joy comes sorrow. And their sorrow stemmed out of the love for their only son, Lucius.

She turned back to look out into the dark night. What she wouldn't give to stop her beloved son from making the choices she knew would destroy him.

A hand clasped hers. Such was the love she felt for the man that it didn't even startle her. She had known his touch for 50 years. She looked into his eyes and saw her worry mirrored there. He smiled, reassuring her.

Her 17 year old son walked into the room just then.

"Mother, Father …I am leaving tonight to fight by the side of the Dark Lord," he said excitedly.

"You will not walk out of this house, Lucius," thundered Abraxas "I refuse to allow this misplaced loyalty you seem to have for this murderer to destroy you!"

"He is a great man Father, greater than you will ever be," sneered Lucius "I am proud and honored to be allowed to even stand in the same room as he is in. He has great plans for me."

"Lucius, he is merely using you. Can't you see? Or are you so blinded by the power he offers that you refuse to see?" cried out Virginia

Lucius looked at his parents. "He told me this is what would've happened. He said that you would try to discourage me. To turn me against him. He always knows. Goodbye."

"Lucius walk out of this house and you will no longer be our son," Abraxas quietly said.

"I was never your son," And he walked out of the room and out of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**To find a wife.**_

_Many years later._

Draco Malfoy paced up and down wearing a path into the antique carpet, fuming.

A sweet, little, old lady sat in the winged armchair before the fire calmly sipping her delicate cup of tea, contemplating him with boredom.

"Why, Grandma, why?"

"Because," she said in the i-am-talking-to-a-spoilt-5-year-old-tone he hated "I say so."

Draco looked at her. This was no fragile and sweet little old lady who needed help to walk across the road because she was frightened of being knocked down by a car. This was the regal and proud little old lady who would give one look at the motorist who would then turn into jelly and never dare to drive on that road again.

"So, basically, you want me to marry and remain married for a year before you give me the family fortune," surmised Draco.

"Clever boy," said his Grandmother "all those years in Hogwarts not wasted then."

"But, why?" he asked urgently

"Because , dear, I am getting very tired of 'well-meaning' friends who come in every morning to 'warn me' about my grandson and his doings when all they really want is to confirm what they heard, embellish it and then carry on to spread it to the whole town. You do realize that you are shaming the family name? And you want me to give the family fortune to a womanizer and alcoholic? Now tell me_ darling,_ was it really true that little story of you, the blonde, the redhead and a large bath-tub filled with jello which I believe was before you trashed the Summerfield's party riding, of all things a monster truck?"

"Of COURSE not, Grandmother," said Draco sincerely "It was merely a bathtub filled with bubble bath. Although jello might make a nice change."

His Grandmother stood up.

Draco moved back. It was best to keep a safe distance from her when she got angry. Although now he thought about it, there was no safe distance, really.

"You will not fight me on this, Draco. You will get married or you will actually have to work for a living for once. Which might not be such a bad idea after all. Tell me Draco, how would you afford monster trucks on a meager salary? Think about it."

It took Draco all of 3 seconds to decide.

"I'll get married," he said sulkily

" I thought as much," said his grandmother smugly " She doesn't have to be a pureblood. Any decent, nice, sweet girl will do. I give you 6 months, Draco to find a wife, or your inheritance goes to charity. If of course, you find a girl and stay married to her for a year, next Christmas, you will get your inheritance. Then you may do as you please."

"Very well," said Draco.

"And Draco, she must marry you of her own free will. I will know if she has been coerced, forced, bewitched or blackmailed in any way. Do you understand?"

"Yes," he gritted out. The damn woman thought of everything.

_Now,_ he thought _to find a wife._


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm not very happy with this chapter, i feel like its abrupt and that i could do so much more.any suggestions?_

_thanks for the reviews dracoluveralanna and stupidpenname__!!they made my day )_

_**Perfect Day**_

Elle Stevens was having a typical day. That meant it was a rotten one. Looking at herself in the mirror she wondered how she, Elle Stevens, promising student, voted most likely to succeed in high school, born into a wealthy and privileged family, had ended up here. In a washroom. Scrubbing the floor.

She sighed and picked up the brush. She needed to have the place smelling like a bed of roses before her boss, Jade Muller checked in. The self proclaimed 42 year old had a reputation of being a hard assed, nail spitting, head chewing, all rounded bitch. One Elle, who had been on the receiving end often enough, knew she richly deserved.

It wasn't really Elle's job to clean the toilets. At least, that wasn't what it said in the job description. But to Jade Muller, a secretary meant lackey. And being Jade Muller's lackey, you washed the damned washroom if that was what it took to keep her happy. Jade Muller upset was not a pretty thing.

Finishing up, Elle walked out of the private washroom into the connected private office. She checked, double checked and triple checked to make sure that everything was as it should be. Jade Muller did not tolerate imperfection.

It was 5 minutes to nine. People had started to stream in, determined to be in their seats the minute it struck the hour. Unpunctuality, everyone else's but hers, was not tolerated by Jade Muller. Elle watched the doors, nervously wringing her hands hoping that everything would be perfect today, that nothing would set of the bomb that was Jade Muller's wrath.

The doors swung open, and in stalked in the object of everyone's apprehension. Jade Muller. Who was effectively God in the Universe that was the Muller Modeling Agency, top modeling agency in all the land. And didn't she know it.

In all fairness, Jade Muller was a striking woman. She had the cascading bleached blonde locks of Pamela Anderson, the baby blue eyes of Nicky Hilton, the body of Rachel Adams and the fashion savvy of Victoria Beckham. She also had the personality of a piranha, which she hid very well when amongst her peers but let lose on her employees.

Jade Muller walked into her office and sat down behind the impressive antique Chinese desk which she had had FedEx-ed to her a week ago from China.

"Coffee," she snapped. Elle quickly placed the steaming hot cup which she had had prepared minutes ago at her left side.

"What took you so long? Get me Vanessa Williams on the phone right now and fire the new security guard. I don't like him, he has a pot belly."

Elle sighed. It was going to be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elle reached home tired. It had been another difficult day at work. Jade Muller had been overbearing, demanding and foul tempered. Which was nothing new.

Elle leaned on her front door, bracing herself. She didn't really want to go in, who knew what had happened in her absence? She didn't feel equipped enough to deal with any more drama.

The door of the apartment next to hers opened and out popped Uncle Albert.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"Uh-huh,"

"Why don't you come in for a while? They won't miss you," he suggested.

"Okay," said Elle and walked into his apartment, sitting down at his Formica dining table.

"Jade Muller a bitch again today?" he asked

"When isn't she?" said Elle

"Honey, I don't get it. Why won't you quit?" asked Uncle Albert.

"You know I can't afford to right now. Mare is…"

"That woman is so not sick and you know it. She's just milking things for all that its worth," he interrupted "she's been 'ill' forever."

"Since Dad died," Elle said quietly "whatever she is now, she loved my father and his death was a big blow to her. She's never gotten over it."

"And have you?"

Elle shrugged impatiently.

"I survived. I made Dad a promise to take care of her and I will. She's still grieving for him; we shouldn't be too hard on her,"

"And yet she's hard on you. Full of complaints and imaginary aches and pains and so convinced she's going to die soon, that I wish she would. At the age of 48? That woman should get of the bed she's stuck on and move. She's taking advantage of you and I don't like that, Elle,"

Elle sighed. It was hard trying to explain things to Uncle Albert. He didn't understand that she had a duty to Mare. And for all her faults, Elle loved Mare.

"I better go back home. She'll be looking for me,"

Uncle Albert sniffed.

"Alright love," he said "I didn't mean to upset you even more. Take care of yourself; you're getting skinnier everyday,"

Elle smiled, pecked him on the cheek and went home.


End file.
